


Спор ни о чем

by WTF Good Omens 2020 (team_Good_Omens)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Don't copy to another site, Gen, M/M, Юмор
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-25
Updated: 2020-01-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:08:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22407754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/team_Good_Omens/pseuds/WTF%20Good%20Omens%202020
Summary: Обычно споры Азирафаэль со священнослужителями имеют нехорошие последствия для всех участников. К счастью, в этот раз Кроули успел невольно вмешаться.
Kudos: 14
Collections: WTF Good Omens 2020:  драбблы G - PG-13





	Спор ни о чем

Бодрым шагом Кроули зашел в магазинчик. В руках у него были билеты на оперу, а на душе пели соловьи. К его несказанному восторгу, помимо Азирафаила в магазинчике обнаружился чрезвычайно раздосадованный священник, который с упрямством, свойственным почти всем служителям церкви, что-то выговаривал растерянному Азирафаилу.

Кроули осклабился. К сожалению, ему нечасто приходилось быть свидетелем непосредственно самих споров Азирафаила с представителями разных конфессий, зато вот разгребать последствия случалось не раз. Расколы церквей, обвинения в ереси... Иногда Кроули казалось, что стоит Азирафаилу в очередной раз не в то время не в том месте высказаться о своих работодателях, как от христианства отделится еще одна ветвь.

Так что Кроули слегка замедлил шаг, навострил уши и приготовился хрустеть попкорном, пачка которого чудесным образом оказалась у него под мышкой. Но его надеждам не суждено было сбыться. Едва священник его приметил, он торжествующе указал на Кроули и без всяких реверансов налетел с терзавшими его вопросами.

― Вот вы, мистер, верите в Бога?

Кроули поперхнулся попкорном. Такие вопросы обычно вызывали у него нервный смех и часотку (каждый раз в новом месте).

― Волей-неволей.

(Азирафаил смерил его недовольным взглядом.)

― А как относитесь к религии? ― продолжил гнуть свое священник.

― Непосредственно, ― не удержался Кроули.

Это на мгновение смутило священника, но он решил не сдаваться.

― Значит, вы не будете отрицать, что сам Бог посылает нам испытания и страдания, и что...

― Что? ― возмущенно завопил Кроули. В его ярости не было ничего удивительного. Для него, оккультного создания, потратившего шесть тысячелетий на то, чтобы найти способ доставить человечеству максимум страданий с наибольшей эффективностью и минимумом затрат, подобные идеи были чудовищно оскорбительны. Не говоря уже о том, что страдала его профессиональная гордость! ― Всякое страдание исходит от Сатаны и его слуг, а не Бога!

Священник, шокированный его напором, сделал шаг назад. Азирафаил не слишком интеллигентно рассмеялся и послал Кроули умиленный взгляд. Священник беспомощно посмотрел на все еще пышущего яростью Кроули и повеселевшего Азирафаила, буркнул что-то о безбожниках, и с удивительной для его возраста скоростью покинул магазин.

― Спасибо за помощь, дорогой мой, ― мягко сказал Азирафаил, ненавязчиво отобрав у Кроули ведерко попкорна. ― Я уже не знал, как бы ему намекнуть на выход.

― Всегда пожалуйста, ангел, ― Кроули слегка остыл и, вспомнив о цели своего визита, откашлялся и продолжил: ― Я тут подумал, что мы можем сегодня вместе сходить на «Волшебную Флейту». Конечно, ты уже слышал ее много раз, но...

― Ох, мой дорогой Кроули, это просто чудесно! У нас впереди еще почти пять часов, можем заглянуть в один замечательный ресторанчик, а я пока закрою магазин.

Кроули просиял. Какая разница, что думают всякие там священники, если у него под боком есть ангел, готовый не только выступить единым фронтом против сил Неба и Ада, но и скоротать с ним вечерок?

(А может быть и всю жизнь.)


End file.
